Running Free
by transfangirl14
Summary: A young animalbot, her friends, and their submalbots meet the tfa bots... what could go wrong? Especially when three of her friends are nearly alike three tfa bots, two are like two G1 bots and she's the daughter of ravage also from G1? probably chaos unless stalkress beats them into peaceful mode!
1. Chapter 1

I was too young...much too young

i slipped through bushes and over leaves and twigs without making a peep. 'two years,two years to plan my revenge but i didn't,i know better,' i thought. Oh sorry about that well my name is GrayStar i am an animalbot my coat is gray and white,my only animals are a unipeg, a winged wolf, and a cheetah/snow leopard mix which for the moment is my animal.

I watch after a herd of elk from time to time mostly when i'm bored and right now i might just die from boredom, in short: i-well-my life sucks i'm scat serious dude it SUCKS . I will trust you to keep this away from anything else than me or yourself: mymomdiedwellwasmurderedthentheshadowstookmydadand thenmysecondmomwaskilledbyhunters, THERE! i said it and i'm NOT repeating it

i sigh and head back to my cave thinking about shadows,elk legs,and sleep. well this will be where my boredom stops :

something light blue zips past me and shoots off into the trees , 'uhh what the scat was that-oh i rhymed! huh think star think! Whats dark blue and fast?' I thought 'none of my friends are that color ooodd' i drag the o part, then something pops into my head,making me smirk 'race l wanna race' my little sis tells me through the odd communications thing we have in our heads,little stormbringer then says ' star please i wanna race!' 'fine ' i say back 'but i'll have to dump you and the others here' i tell her 'what!?' she whined back, i smirk wider and open the carrying panels place thingy dumping phantom,ghost,spirit,stormbringer,fireclaw,and lightstep, all of them but stormbringer aka storm were adopted three silverwhite metal perigrine falcon triplets a fiery flamed wolf and small quick and elusive arabian foal. All metal like me,shiloh,whitedove,sunwhirl,and sidewind, my friends

i closed it and stepped away from them and morphed into my cheetah mode, you see my snow leopard /cheetah mode are two different modes altogether. I lept forward and chased after the light blue blurr then a yellow not as fast blurr shot by 'what. the. heck!?' I thought. I sped up and raced alongside the yellow blurr that looked like a car then speeding even faster I rocketed with the blue blurr that also looked like a car 'WHATTHEHECKWHATTHEHECKWHATTHEHECK!?' my mind was racing for an answer. Finding nothing to help my predicament I slid to a halt in a daze of confusion "alright i'm dreaming, I give. But storms reaction was pretty good for a dream" I said still dazed and confused. the cars then transformed "what is that?" the yellow bot asked, 'itappearstobeacyberwolf" the blue one said, "a what?" i asked not really afraid. ''IT TALKS!?" the yellow one yelled with a 'holy crap' look on his face. i snorted, " yea i talk, so what?" i asked. '' but cyber wolves don't talk...'' the one i'm going to call goldy said. '' i'm not a cyber wolf i'm an animalbot... whats a cyber wolf anyway?'' i asked. '' a metal wolf from cybertron'' goldy replied '' what are you even talking about?" i asked, '' umm... the planet where we came from you're metal and alive so you have to come from there" goldy replied ''goldy i have no i-freaking-dea what the scat you are talking about!'' i then yelled, " who's goldy wait thats you refering to my colors and not knowing my name, right?'' " no freaki- oh hey lightstep!'' " who?" "lightstep you imbecile'' i then turned to her as she torpedoed my way "stormbringersmissingnobodycanfindherHELP!" she yelled and shot the way she came "oh scatting scatterson you're kidding me!" i yelled after her while transforming into my unipeg mode i lept up into the air flapping my wings once i galloped after her in midflight "see ya goldy and bluey" i yelled to the twolegger bots below


	2. Sing to find or maybe not

shes ba-aaack . giggles . not the doll from goosebumps silly! me the 'Running Free' girl! anyway my adds might be slow( because i have nosy little brothers and mama... and daddy ) anyway on with da stowie! meant to spell that wrong. XD and warning lotsa songs will be in this story

* * *

><p>Graystar galloped across the sky towards the now setting sun, her blade-like wings ached from flapping too hard 'this sucks bullscat' she thought and dived down landing with a thud. Sliding to a halt she snorted and folded her wings to her sides closing the protecting plating over them 'well i'm grounded, no ones knows where i'm at, and my little sister perhaps the last of my true family is lost' "well scat" she muttered and trotted forward towards some deciduous trees ahead of her which soon turned into some more and some more and she finally realized she was in a forest " double scat " she again muttered, 'what do i do now?' she asked herself. 'what do we normally do when we can't find each other?' she wondered " bingo!" she then exclaimed turning her radio to a country station blasting it into the now night<p>

**_yeah its been a bumpy road_**

**_rollercoasters high and low_**

**_fill the tank and drive the car_**

**_pedal fast, pedal hard_**

**_you don't have to go that far_**

**_you wanna give up 'cause its dark ( dark dark dark dark )_**

**_we're really not that far apart_**

**_so let your heart sweet heart be your compass when you're lost_**

**_and you should follow it where ever it may go_**

**_when its all said and done you can walk instead of run_**

**_'cause no matter what you'll never be alone ( never be alone ) oh oh oh_**

**_never be alone oh oh oh_**

**_forgot directions on your way _**

**_don't close you eyes_**

**_don't be afraid_**

**_we might get crazy late at night_**

**_i can't wait till you arrive_**

**_follow stars you'll be alright_**

**_you wanna give up 'cause its dark ( dark dark dark dark )_**

**_we're really not that far apart_**

**_so let your heart sweet heart be your compass when you're lost _**

**_and you should follow it where ever it may go_**

**_when its all said and done you can walk instead of run_**

**_'cause no matter what you'll never be alone ( oh oh oh ) never be alone ( oh oh oh ) never be alone _**

_**you wanna give up cause its dark ( dark dark dark dark )**_

_**we're really not that far apart ( 1 2 3 )**_

_**so let your heart sweet heart be your compass when you're lost **_

_**and you should follow it where ever it may go**_

_**when its all said and done you can walk instead of run **_

_**'cause no matter what you'll never be alone ( oh oh oh... oh ) never be alone ( oh oh oh ) **_

_**when its all said and done you can walk instead of run cause no matter what you'll never be** **alone...**_

when the song finished graystar turned the radio that was in her chest off and hears cheering from all around


	3. follow your arrow

wooo! third chapter! on with the story reviews are appreaciated MUCHNESS wait wut? once again 101 i prove my moron - able-ness and again XD and p.s. i don't own that song lady something or other does C:

* * *

><p>GrayStar did a full 360 degree turn seeing all her friends she hadn't realized she had been loudly singing along to the music she let out a whinnie and pawed the ground turning and searching for StormBringer her little sister "anybody find Storm!?" she yelled franticly<p>

" no "

" no "

" nope"

" when did she go missing?"

ah Stalkress she could be responsible enough to help GrayStar find her sister, GrayStar transformed into her wolf mode and padded up to the golden and black leopard/jaguar " well now is midnight right?"

" yea " Stalkress answered calmly

" well then yesterday at position 7 "

" well i saw Little One and Sarah playing with a black and gray kitten at position 8 "

" and now i'm going to find out if thats a hissy kit or a sister kit "

" then i'm going too "

" well will i need to sing again?"

"no probably not"

" good i hate it when i unconsciously sing along to my radio"

"well i don't judge so if you do you're safe"

"ok lets go"

GrayStar lept forward after stalkress when the she flew up into the air and yelled " you coming?" graystar called back" can't fly my wings are done for tonight everyone else had dispersed when graystar had padded up to stalkress. GrayStar then turned her radio on to the same country station:

_**if you save yourself from marriage you're a bore**_

_**if you don't saved yourself from marriage you're a hor-rible person**_

_**if you don't have a drink then you're a prude**_

_**but they'll call you a drunk as soon as you down the first one**_

_**if you can't lose the wait then you're just fat**_

_**but if you lose too much then you're on crack**_

_**you're d*mned if you do**_

_**and you're d*mned if you don't**_

_**so you might as well just do whatever you want so**_

_**make lotsa noise **_

_**kiss lotsa boys**_

_**or kiss lotsa girls if thats what you're into**_

_**and when the straight and narrow gets a little too straight **_

_**roll up a joint, or don't**_

_**just follow your arrow **__**wherever it points yea**_

_**follow your arrow wherever it points**_

_**if you don't go to church you'll go to hell**_

_**if you're the first one on the first row**_

_**you're a self-righteous son of a**_

_**can't win or lose then **_

_**you'll just disappoint em'**_

_**just 'cause you can't beat em' **_

_**don't mean you should join em'**_

_**so make lotsa noise**_

_**kiss lotsa boys**_

_**or kiss lotsa girls if thats what you're into**_

_**and when the straight and narrow gets a little too straight **_

_**roll up a joint, or don't**_

_**just follow your arrow wherever it points yea**_

_**follow your arrow wherever it points**_

_**say what you think **_

_**love who you love**_

_**'cause you just get so many trips round the sun**_

_**yea you only**_

_**only live once**_

_**so make lotsa noise **_

_**kiss lotsa boys**_

_**or kiss lotsa girls if thats what you're into**_

_**and when the straight and narrow just gets a little too straight **_

_**roll up a joint, i would **_

_**and follow your arrow wherever it points, yea**_

_**follow your arrow**_

_**wherever it points**_

graystar once again turned her radio off and padded towards storm


	4. Meet The Stalker

i'm soooooooooooooooo sorry i haven't updated but the last couple of weeks were crazy but exciting i got a unicorn on howrse! squeeeeeeeee! i also turned it into a WINGED UNICORN! XD. and my little brother just ran over my foot with the computer chair DX oh and my animal jam membership expired buuuut then i got aaaaa FOX HAT THAT MATCHES ME THANK YOU FOX THAT TRADED ME IT! now i just need a rare gray and white bow and arrow but i don't have any rares DX XD

* * *

><p>graystar picked storm up just as stalkress transformed into her leopard mode she seemed to freeze in place, the only things moving were her ears, eyes, and the occasional twitch of the nose. GrayStar of course noticed and too went alert.<p>

stalkress p.o.v.

* * *

><p>i swear to lupus i heard talking, i tranformed into my leopard mode, after locating where exactly the noise came from then i basicly went into 'ninja mode' as my sisters call it i slunk forward into the shadow of a tree and walked forward into the tree line i lept onto a large tree, dug my claws into it and scaled it. Perching on the top branch i saw copycats of me and my sister lightstinger, but the thing was they were male AND in TWOLEG mode " whaaaat? i muttered<p>

" hey hangtail whats up " graystar called using the most annoying nickname of all

" don't call me that and its copycats of me and stingy but male and in the worst mode ever!"

" umm... wait... THAT mode?!"

" duh its THAT mode" i shivered at the thought of being in it,we never use it unless its a... a... we don't use it. EVER. its tall, its slow, its... its.. its just not usefull!

" i'm not going to the welcoming party if its for them"

GrayStar chuckled and scaled the tree almost as fast as me "you know..." she spotted the copycats "hey i know the yellow one i talked to him earlier"

"you WHAT!?" i accidently jumped off the tree in my shock then 'Star fell laughing her tail off

"i'm so changing my username password skin and whatnot on my minecraft" i muttered mostly to myself, i was on my back, sadly that was how i had landed and my back now hurt. I rolled over onto my stomach with a slight pained slightly annoyed groan stood up and began to check myself for anything major or bad, finding nothing i stretched and then stood straight then i heard a branch snap

* * *

><p><strong>reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally sorry about the long update i'll make it up but probably after this broken 3DsXL crud is over and... you get a cliffhanger! no thats not the surprise ( to anyone that is reading this, my crappy, crappy story) XD<strong>


End file.
